We Didn't Want To Come Here
We Didn't Want To Come Here is a song written by Michael Rehfisch, with assistance from Liam Tullett. It is set to the tune of We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel. It lists lots of happenings from the time of Year Seven and Eight. Historical items referred to in the song Though the lyrics are rapid-fire with several people and events mentioned in a single word each, there is widespread agreement on the meaning of the lyric. *Siva Prakash's Hobble Wobble *The chess variant Four Way Chess *'Take a Poo in Room 102' *'Memorising pi' *'Moodle' *'Gatty getting super pumped: '''Gatt's hulk-like tendency to lose it when playing sport. *The phrase 'Mamabii, coined by Siva *Rick Astley' *'Peggle' and 'Chicken Invaders: two gaming crazes *Truth or Dare' *'Sunday ride''' *'Cherry, Jacob, Larry' *'Siva getting married: '''Siva getting into a facebook marriage. *'HoboChef' *'Wookiee': The Star Wars characters and Brad Davison, due to his legs *'Alech''' *'Avalanche' *'Track Mania' *'Olivia: '''Olivia being a new student at school *'Visual Arts:' a great class in 2011 *'Ryan's farts: a common occurence *Ayden and Charley: hitting it off on the way back from Band Camp *'''Such a Waste: For many years, songwriters Liam Tullett and Michael Rehfisch were completely unable to remember what the lyric 'Such a Waste' was referring to. Rehfisch finally remembered some years later, recalling that it referred to a poster stuck to the outside of a school building created by Liam, which was later removed. The poster modified an existing sign of a person disposing rubbish into the bin, changing the bin to a crocodile and making the sign read 'DON'T FEED THE CROCS'. Most lunchtimes Liam and Michael would walk to where the poster was, look longingly at its absence and remark "Such a waste" before shaking their heads and walking away. IMG-7156.jpg|The copy of We Didn't Want to Come Here that was attached to Liam Tullett's bedroom wall for some time. The elusive lyric 'Such a waste' is highlighted in yellow. IMG-7157.JPG|Page 2, which was also stuck on Liam Tullett's wall. Criticism In a Visual Arts lesson, Liam Tullett, Tim Howe and Miki, in an attempt to make to song "better", absolutely destroyed the lyrics. It is rumoured that Michael Rehfisch still has the sheet of their scribblings in his possession. Zoe criticised the song because she wasn't in it but the writers replied by saying she "hadn't done anything" memorable. This sparked the creation of Rehfisch and his Girlfriend, a song about Rehfisch and Zoe that doesn't use Zoe's name at all. Part Two The creation of a sequel version of the song, sung to the same melody but with new lyrics, was started, but never got very far. The only existing lyrics, found in a word document last modified on June 25 2013 are: "Yeti house, Quatchstrlop, Hometime, Tullett’s mop Mrs Porter, Grape Wars, Tatting, Spit Mamabii Wiki, Brad’s in love with Ricki Everyone thinks that T.T. is not very good. Ball, Tullett and Lize, Lloyd and ‘hahaha... size’ Loose as a hamster, sued for maths mate answers" A sheet of possible rhymes is also in possession of Liam Tullett, but features no actual lyrics. Category:Songs Category:Year 7 related pages Category:Year 8 related pages Category:Mob songs Category:Songs written by Liam Category:Songs written by Michael